


Carmilla, Laura, and a Baby

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Series: 7 Days of Hollstein [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Childhood Friends, Day At The Beach, F/F, Hollstein elopes, Other, William's a baby, domestic hollstein, it's so fluffy i'm going to die, literally there's no ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: For the 2nd Annual Carmilla week, Thursday, 8/3. Theme- Beach. It's Carmilla's and Laura's ten-year anniversary, and Carmilla wants to do something special for her. She has a whole romantic vacation planned for them to enjoy. A wrench is thrown in their plans as Mattie needs to go on an unexpected business trip and her babysitter is unavailable—which leaves Carmilla the only suitable caretaker for her son, William. What could possibly go wrong?





	Carmilla, Laura, and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> We're on the home stretch here, folks. Woop, woop! Two more days to go after this, and I'm just warming up! I little part of me wants this to go on forever, though; I loved writing these stories every day, it was so much fun. I figured I'd give you all a break with this one and just have it be nothing but fluff, for getting through the last four stories. Enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Let me know what you think <3

" ** _For her, the ocean was more than a dream. It was a place she needed to visit to find herself. And when she returned to the city, you could see the sun in her eyes, the wind in her hair, and taste the infinite salt on her lips_**."-Jose Chaves

* * *

"Babe! Can you make dinner tonight?" Carmilla's girlfriend called from the shower, causing her to groan.

"But I already made dinner last week!"

"Okay, but I'm craving hamburgers and you make them the best! Please? Pretty please?"

Of course, she'd do it. She does everything for Laura. She loves that woman so much it's hard to imagine living life without her.

"Oh, alright," She mumbles, rolling out of bed and checking the time. It was 8:00 pm, so hey, it was the appropriate time to have dinner. Nobody really gave a fuck when it was summer time. Carmilla had breakfast in bed at 3:00 am—now  _that_  was a kick.

She chuckles and goes into their bathroom, walking into Laura singing to the tune of  _Bye, Bye, Bye_ , from NSYNC. Laura likes to believe she's a good singer, but to Carmilla's ears, it's an… unfavorable sound.

Still, it was a little quirk about Laura that she adored.

"Hello, love," She chimes, grinning as she revealed a little bit of the curtain to see her.

"Hi!" Laura exclaimed just as happily, leaning over to give her a kiss. "I love you! Did I say that yet already?"

"You did, but it's nice to hear you say it again," She pokes her nose, "I love you too."

Laura's stomach grumbled, "Ooh! Get cooking on those hamburgers!"

"Right away, ma'am!" Carmilla salutes, giving her girlfriend one more kiss before walking out.

Never in her life would she imagine herself here. Living in a happily domestic relationship with the gal she loves. They've known each other since they were children, and grew up as best friends throughout high school. It was a wild game of love they played, because Laura feared revealing her feelings in fear of having it ruin the close bond they share. Carmilla, meanwhile, was hoping to distract herself from Laura by dating other girls, some who were very bad for her.

Laura was the one constant thing in her life that she will always be grateful for; what with her mother emotionally abusing her, and her sister never home due to being in the military, her family life was shattered. She told Laura everything, trusted her with her life. No matter how many ridiculous fights they've had growing up, they always gravitated back towards each other. Many people marveled at the magical bond they both shared.

Unbreakable.

When Carmilla turned eighteen, it was the happiest, and saddest day of her life—she finally moved out of her mother's house, while her mother was finally caught for all the heinous crimes and fraudulent checks she sent out to her company. She took money that was supposed to be for her company as her own, and Mattie, Carmilla's sister, ratted her out.

She was feeling a complete cluster of emotions that day, but she knew things would get better, because Laura was there with her. That night, cuddling together after watching a marathon of Doctor Who, Carmilla told Laura she loved her. Laura, overwhelmed with emotions, kissed her through her tears.

(Laura's breakup with Danny was mutual after that fiasco; they had been dating for a year during that dreadful time; which helped the two girls fall in love all over again.)

Everyone knew they would eventually get together, even though they both were so painfully oblivious. When they finally got together, it was as if the universe breathed a happy sigh of relief.

A love like that only happened once in a blue moon, and with the way Carmilla's hand fit perfectly into Laura's, she knew she would be holding on to this special girl for a long time.

Carmilla smiled as she checked the calendar that was plastered on their refrigerator. They had it custom made so that as each month passed, it would showcase a new photo of the two women based on the season.

She turned twenty-eight this year, and Laura turned twenty-seven. They'll be celebrating their ten-year-anniversary on August 14th, which on the calendar was circled in a giant red heart. Laura loved decorating that thing—she took pride in it, making sure they were up to date with all the events they had to take care of that month.

(Family get-togethers, business meetings, doctors' appointments, and the like.)

It kind of went hand in hand with her profession; Laura was a kindergarten teacher, and she loves her job. She had more energy than the kids some days, which was an adorable sight to see. Every day she babbles to Carmilla about an exciting new craft she has in store for her kids, and all Carmilla could do was just smile and kiss her. She was grateful to have a job that worked from nine to five, and had off government holidays.

Meanwhile, Carmilla was a freelance artist who took commissions—she didn't have a strict schedule, which was a plus; she could go to bed and sleep in however she liked. She became famous in her freshman year of college for creating a graphic novel—a thrilling, adventure-type story about a lesbian vampire and her adorable, quirky werewolf roommate. It was a hit within the LGBT community, and many people admired her work. She mostly created the two characters off her own relationship with Laura, which at that time, was only just starting to blossom.

So, yeah. She lived a good life. They weren't rich, her and Laura, but they weren't poor, either. Money wasn't a problem.

They've certainly both come a long way from when they were younger, and just figuring out life.

Carmilla smiled as she felt Laura's warm body press against her, and she breathed in her scent. "Hmm, did you use my shampoo, cupcake?" She chuckled, flipping over a burger.

"I did. Do you like it?"

"It smells divine, Laura." She husked, turning her head slightly to give her girlfriend a kiss. "Food will be ready in ten minutes. Mind settling the table?"

"Of course, baby." Laura replies, giving her one last kiss before going into the cupboards.

Carmilla had worried that when they moved in together, things would be different or awkward between them. But after the first week or two, they slowly fell into a healthy pattern, as if they've been living together for years. (in hindsight, if you count the many times they've had sleepovers, it would make sense). Sometimes Carmilla would do the laundry. Sometimes Laura would pay the bills. Sometimes Carmilla would take out the trash. Sometimes Laura would take care of the ant infestation they have (those pesky things erupt out of nowhere in the spring, and Carmilla is too terrified to even go near the scene of the crime. She hates bugs).

The chore wheel was a brilliant idea. At first, Carmilla thought it was stupid, not wanting to follow a set number of rules, but Laura was persistent. And sure enough, after a while, both girls got the hang of it.

Laura watered the flowers on the table, fussing over the plates last minute. She then took a step back to admire her work, smiling as Carmilla brought over the food.

"And Skipper will be bustling towards us in exactly three… two… one," Laura giggled, counting down on her fingers as they waited for their Rottweiler puppy to arrive.

Within seconds, the puppy did come bustling around the corner, with her adorable floppy ears and tongue hanging out in greeting.

"Skippy, no. You have your food. No begging." Carmilla warns, pointing her finger in the puppy's face. She pouted, whimpering a soft plea.

"Come here, Skipper. I'll give you a treat. Treat? Do you want a treat, princess?" Laura coos, patting their furry companion. She barked and happily trailed after her.

Carmilla rolls her eyes, "Your lucky mommy is merciful and spoils you, mutt."

"That's because  _this_ mommy is fun and cool unlike you who likes being miserable and alone." Laura says in jest, getting a doggie bone and giving it to Skipper. The Rottweiler happily snatched it up in its jaws and proceeded to lay on the floor.

"I'm wounded, cutie. I swear, Skipper loves you more because you give her treats. We've had her for almost year and she still doesn't feel comfortable with me."

They've welcomed Skipper into the family when their mutual friend, Kirsch, had a mother Rottweiler who was about to give birth. He couldn't keep all the puppies, and he didn't trust selling them online, so he decided to give them all to his friends and family. When Laura and Carmilla went to see them, one adorable Rottie with a heart-shaped mark on her fur bounced towards Laura without a moment's hesitation.

They both knew that this precious puppy was the one.

"Aw, sweetie, are you jealous because I'm giving all my attention to our puppy and not you?"

"What? No. Of course not," Carmilla grumbled, sitting down on her chair with her arms folded. "…Yes."

Laura giggled, wrapping her arms around Carmilla and giving her a kiss. "I love you both equally, always remember that."

She smiles—Laura was magic. Somehow, instantly, Carmilla could snap out of whatever mood she was in and feel at peace with Laura's love.

"I know." She chuckles, caressing Laura's arm. "Now, come on, tell me what you think of the burgers."

She squealed excitedly and sat down on her side of the table, blowing on the meat to cool it down before taking a large bite. She let out a happy moan. "God, Carm. You're such a good cook."

"Why, thank you. I guess those early years of when I had to fight to survive came in handy for once," She shook her head, "I like cooking. It gives me a sense of purpose."

"I prefer baking. Nothing beats a nice warm batch of chocolate chip cookies."

"It amazes me how you can you can eat all that sugar, and not gain a single pound. Like really, where does the food  _go_?" Carmilla asks playfully, and Laura winks at her.

"You know exactly where, Carm. Not everyone can have an ass as perfect as mine." She boasts, face turning a bright red. God, she's such a dork.

"Now, that, I can agree with, darling." Carmilla grins, and they both laugh. They fell into an easy silence, with Skipper chewing on her bone every few seconds.

Laura lulls her head to one side and she smiles goofily at Carmilla, "So, can you tell me where we're going for our anniversary?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." She sang, taking a large bite of her burger. Laura pouts, "You're going to love it, I promise."

"Ugh, Carm, you know how I feel about surprises." She grumbles, "Waiting for them is the worst part!"

"Exactly. I can't tell you everything, otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?"

"Carmilla. Baby. Love of my life. I've dated you for ten years. Known you for more than twenty. We both know you're so transparent I can catch you lying in ten-seconds flat."

"You never let me have my fun." Carmilla rolls her eyes, and Laura shakes her head.

"You're so dramatic sometimes." She whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I mean, I love you!"

"Damn right you do." Carmilla replies, and they laugh.

Laura smiles at her, and then becomes shy suddenly. She puts her fork down, and Carmilla bits the insides of her cheek. She knows when Laura is about to talk about something serious, it's written all over her face. When they both were thinking about moving in, there was a different tone of voice Laura took just for the conversation. She always does that, and it grabs Carmilla's full attention.

"What is it, cupcake?" Carmilla asks, reaching out to caress her knuckles.

"Carmilla. I… I've been thinking about a lot of things lately," she began, taking a deep breath, "And I don't know, maybe it's because I'm about to be thirty soon, and I'm realizing that there's more to life I still haven't done, but… something's… missing. And, I love you, like,  _so much_ —there's no other woman I can imagine myself being with—but calling you girlfriend doesn't warrant what I feel for you. You're the sunshine to my darkest days. You've seen me at my best, and at my worst. Hell, we've been through puberty together, and every time I think you're going to run and hide, you… come back to me. And we're stronger than before. I know our love doesn't need a signature or rings, but… I want to wake up one day and be able to call you my wife."

Carmilla gaped at her, placing her hands on her face, tears glistening in her eyes.

"O-on our anniversary weekend, can we just elope? I don't want to waste money on creating a grand wedding, o-or inviting all our family down. I want it to be something special, that's just between us."

She was overwhelmed with emotion, she couldn't formulate an answer.

"C-Carm? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Come here, dork," Carmilla pushing her chair out from underneath the table, to which Laura eagerly bounced over and hopped on her lap. "I'm absolutely wonderful. The love of my life just proposed to me."

"W-well, I mean… technically I don't have a ring, a-and I was just speaking out loud. But would you really want to do it?"

"Yes, of course!" Carmilla exclaims, wrapping her arms tight around Laura. "And I completely agree. We don't need all the bells and whistles to have a happy wedding. All we need is each other. And on our anniversary weekend, no less! I-I'll have to make a few phone calls, and arrange something for us, but we'll work this out. It'll be magical."

"I love you so much. Thank you, Carmilla." She giggled, nuzzling her.

"This is so awesome. I get to call you my wife in three days. Holy fuck."

"Oi! No cursing in front of the child!"

"Lau, we've been over this, the mutt doesn't care!"

"She's still my baby and she will not be raised in a vulgar environment!"

"Oh my god, Laura…" Carmilla groans, shaking her head. Her girlfriend— _fiancee_ , holy fuck—just giggled and passionately kissed her.

Then, two things started happening at once. Carmilla's phone buzzed on the table, and Skipper began to bark because she had finished her treat.

"The universe hates me. I'm not going to answer it." She grumbles.

"But Carm, it could be someone important. Like your sister. She said she wanted to speak with you this evening."

"Did she honestly have to call me when I'm about to fuck you on this table?"

"Ew, Carmilla!" Laura giggled, cheeks turning pink. The raven-haired woman just shook her head and gave her another lingering kiss, until Laura slapped her shoulder. "Phone. Now."

Grumbling, Carmilla kept a steady hold on her fiancé and reached out for her cellphone. Sure enough, it was a facetime from Mattie.

" _Thank god you've answered, little monster! Oh, don't give me that face. It's not like I know when you and your mistress are about to commit a sinful act. Hello, moppet,"_ The older woman said in greeting, her voice laced with love. Mattie adored Laura—she was the sister Laura never got the chance to have, and in turn, Mattie got the chance to dote on her in a way she never could with Carmilla. Taking her out to dinner, going shopping, or mini-vacations became a regular occurrence between the two, as much as it annoyed Carmilla because she didn't like to share her with anything else. But even still, it was nice to see her two favorite girls getting along.

"Hi, Mattie! What's up, homegirl?" Laura replies, snuggling into Carmilla's embrace.

" _Oh, Laura, I'm in the most unpleasant predicament. I have an unexpected business meeting to attend in Las Vegas with a law firm. I've tried cancelling, because surely there's other people more suitable for this job, but they insisted,_ " She let out a dissatisfied grumble, " _I have desperately tried to find someone to watch over my beloved William, but my regular babysitter has a wedding to attend to this weekend._ "

"Oh dear! Mattie, that's terrible!"

" _I know, and I'd hate to leave him with someone new that I do not trust. That's why I'm calling you two._ "

"Mattie, no…" Carmilla started, to which Laura eagerly slapped her shoulder.

"We'll happily watch him for the weekend!"

"Laura. Cupcake. Did you forget about our anniversary celebration getaway?"

"No, I didn't—and stop being a grump, this is your nephew! We hardly see him as is, what with his mom a busy woman! The last time I saw the little nugget was when he was six months old!" Laura complained, pouting.

Ugh, that look. Those puppy dog eyes. She can never refuse that.

Mattie chuckled at the exchange, " _I understand it's your anniversary, but really Carm, with the rate you two are going, there's no doubt in my mind you will have sixty more. What's one weekend looking after my son going to do? Please, love. You're the only other woman I trust in this world to take care of him._ "

Great. She pulled the 'future-wife' card. Carmilla's at a loss now.

"Fine. I suppose I can pull a few more strings for our trip."

"Yay!" Laura squealed, peppering her face with happy kisses. Carmilla pretends to give her a disgusted face. Mattie laughs.

" _Thank you, dears. What time are you leaving Friday?_ "

"We were hoping at around 6:30 pm, since the check-in for our room is 8:00 pm. Could you have him ready an hour before then?"

" _As you wish. Thank you again, my loves. You're such good aunties._ "

"We're going to have so much fun! Ooh, and this'll be his first time going to the beach! We're going to make sandcastles, and play in the water, and eat ice cream, and go on a roller-coaster—," Laura continued to babble, and Carmilla turned her attention to her sister, who was beaming.

Bless this woman. Mattie truly was a goddess; she had recently gotten through a terrible relationship with her ex-husband (who must not be named), whom Carmilla never liked from the start. He was loud, rude, and obnoxious—not to mention the terrible respect he had for women. At first, he had on this pleasant façade to woo them both, but Carmilla saw right through those lies, having lived with her mother for longer than Mattie has. She had warned Mattie about him, but the poor woman was so in love she refused to listen. Even Laura was uncomfortable in his presence, she would always slink closer to Carmilla and her hands would shake if he ever touched her (hugging her in greeting, but he never went any further than that) and never tried to become friends with him for the three years they were together.

It was when Mattie became pregnant that things turned for the worst, and he revealed he wasn't ready to become a father. When the woman came back from her first ultrasound with Carmilla, who was there for moral support, the pathetic man just left, with his ring and a pitiful note, claiming that he was tired of this life and wanted a new one. It was supposed to be the happiest day of Mattie's life, because she got to see her baby boy for the first time, but she spent the better half of the afternoon sobbing her heart out.

Carmilla bit back the urge to say, 'I told you so'.

(Once Laura got the call, she came immediately with a tub of ice cream, and the first three seasons of Doctor Who, holding Mattie and rubbing her stomach until she cried herself to sleep.)

Now, looking at her sister two years later, she saw the tiredness in her eyes, the stress of what being a single mother had been doing to her. Carmilla is suddenly overwhelmed with guilt as she realizes she's been so focused with work, and her healthy relationship with Laura that she hasn't spent much time with her beloved sister.

This was the least she could do. Besides, she'll never admit it to anymore, but she missed her nephew as well.

"We're going to have fun, Mattie," Carmilla said, smiling as Mattie's face relaxed, "Just focus on your business trip. Don't worry about us."

" _Alright, Carmilla. Besides, this ought to be good practice for the future, right? When are you two going to jump aboard this ship? I want some nieces or nephews!_ "

Carmilla chuckled, looking at her fiancé who was now cleaning up the dishes in the sink, out of earshot. "We're talking about it. Work is good and we have that spare room upstairs that'll be good for a nursery. But… you know, it's a big step. And we're not married yet. Usually that sort of thing happens after marriage."

" _You and I both know that life never goes as planned, my glittering girl,_ " Mattie says with a kind smile, and was about to say something else, when a sharp cry could be heard all the way up in space. " _Oh! William's awake. I must go. Thank you again for agreeing to this!_ "

"You're welcome, Mattie. That's what sisters are for." Carmilla chuckled as Mattie dropped the phone in a panic trying to reach Will, making it shut off automatically.

She let out a sigh as she picked up the remaining dishes, and walked over to putting them in the sink. She then wrapped her hands around Laura's waist, burying her face into her neck.

"Did I ever tell you how grateful I am that you're in my life? Ever since we were kids, you've always been there for me. You always knew what to do if I was hurting, or sad. A smile or a giggle or a kiss could make me happy again. We've known each other for so long that I can never imagine life without you. I think about our relationship and I think about my how my sisters' was and I'm just like… fuck, how the hell did I get so lucky? You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Laura Hollis."

Laura giggled, spinning around and slapping her with a wet dish towel. "Are you just saying that just to get out of helping me with the dishes?"

"No, cutie. I'm saying that because I love you." Carmilla answered earnestly, giving her a kiss. "And I can't wait to do simple things like this again when we're married because imagine having little munchkins that look like us running around? Waiting to be fed, loved, taken care of? Or me, hugging you like this, with a little bump in between us?"

Laura sighed in content as Carmilla pressed a kiss on her stomach, and she laced her fingers through her hair, "Oh, Carm, you truly want kids? I just thought that… every time we're at my class, and a little bugger walks up to us, you push away."

"It's different when it's your own," Carmilla says with a blush, resting her head on Laura's shoulder now, "I've always wanted to raise a family with you. Remember those days when we would get fake-married on your porch and we would play house with your stuffed animals?"

"Carm, we were  _eight_."

"Yea. And? This weekend we could be just renewing our vows from that day."

"I really like this side of you, Carm. You're so excited and happy to begin our future. It makes me want to cry because I am too."

"In a years' time, we might have a little bun in the oven too." She beamed, giving Laura a kiss.

At that, her fiancé squealed with excitement before jumping into her arms, and they forgot to clean the dishes.

The rest of the week seemed to past by terribly slow, as they both eagerly waited for the weekend to come. They spent most of their time packing for the trip, and the other half snuggling in bed.

When Thursday night finally came to smack them across the head, Laura was the first to wake up from their cat nap, pulling Carmilla with her. They had all their suitcases pulled into their Subaru, and drove off to pick up William. The little boy was asleep, since he had an early bedtime, and Laura cooed over how much he's grown. Mattie then drilled them both on his daily schedule, the foods he's able to eat, the foods he's not. What to give him when he's sad, angry, or happy—the list she gave Carmilla added an extra five pounds to their car.

After relentlessly assuring her sister that he's in good hands and they'll call if anything is amiss, Carmilla and Laura left their sleepy town of Silas, baby on board.

_The Anglerfish_ was a beach resort most notable for their LGBT-friendly environment, and excellent sunset views. It was complete with a fun boardwalk for the kids, several nude beaches (though for William's sake, Carmilla and Laura will be traveling to the fully-clothed ones), and a waterpark. It's been Laura's dream to go ever since she came out to her father, but they never had the money or time. Ever since Carmilla inherited her mother's money, she saved up to prepare for this trip for a special occasion.

Given that this was their ten-year anniversary, it seemed to be the perfect time. She was so ready to record Laura's reaction when they pulled up to the resort.

She smiled in her rearview mirror at Laura who was slumped over the baby carriage, her hands curled up in William's tiny fingers.

Carmilla never realized how much the tiny human looked like her, and for that she was so grateful. He had his mother's dark skin tone, and dimples, but he also had Carmilla's nose and eyes. He inherited no looks from his illicit sperm donor. She knew that they were going to get a lot of mistaken comments on how beautiful her son was, but she wouldn't mind—they'd all be right.

She heaved a tired sigh and pulled up to the front building, where a valet person was already there waiting for them. She smiled gratefully at the man in uniform, who already went in the trunk to pick up their luggage.

She crawled into the backseat, unhooking the seatbelt from Laura's body and embracing her, "C'mon love, wake up. We're here. You can go back to sleep when we make it to the hotel room, okay?" Laura mumbled something incoherent as she snaked her hands around Carmilla's neck, and started to kiss her sleepily. Carmilla chuckled, "Please baby, just a few minutes and I promise we'll be in a comfy bed. Can you take care of Willy while I handle the valet?"

"S'okay."

Carmilla laughed again. She helped steady Laura as she shook herself off from sleep, carefully taking William out of the car.

Carmilla then gave a tip to the man as he assisted them with their luggage, and then placed a comforting hand on Laura's back to steady her and the baby.

The main lobby was beautiful. There was a large fish tank in the center, with ocean-themed furniture and the walls were decorated with cartoons of aquatic animals and palm trees. The whole place had a Disneyworld-like feel to it, like someone was going to start singing arias from  _The Little Mermaid_  at any given moment.

"Hi, welcome to  _The Anglerfish_ , do you have any reservations?" Chimed the friendly woman at the reception desk, wearing a rainbow badge and her nametag, SJ. What appealed to Carmilla about this place was the staff all wore badges that revealed their sexual identity, or gender pronouns they referred to use, regardless if they're cis or trans. It was all inclusive, like a little secluded paradise one wouldn't see from the naked eye. In the outside world, SJ was a flashing light, with her pink hair shaved to one side, piercings, and her work uniform just covering her tattoos. Here, she fit in perfectly, where one would address each other as they are— _human_ —with the common knowledge that everyone is just super gay.

Hearing this, Laura started to softly cry, "Oh, Carm, I-I want to hug you right now but I'm so tired, a-and I'm carrying the baby—,"

"Hey, it's alright," Carmilla smiles, giving her a kiss, "I love you too."

"Aw. Is this your first time here? Well, here's a schedule of all the events we have planned for this weekend. We have a kid-friendly waterpark that's just on the opposite side of the hotel, perfect for meeting other parents of all orientations."

"He's our nephew, but thanks for suggesting that." Carmilla politely corrected, the surprise written across SJ's face. "Is our room ready?"

"Yes ma'am, its room 307. Turn right and use the elevator to the third floor. Here's your room key. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to come down to the front desk! Please, enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you. We'll be looking forward to it." She smiles, squeezing Laura's shoulder.

When they finally arrived at their bedroom, Laura was the first to jump onto the bed, curling back asleep. Carmilla shook her head at her fiancé and prepared William's travel-sized crib, changing his diaper and putting him inside. After watching him for a few moments, marveling at how the baby could sleep through this, she changed out of her own clothes and curled up next to Laura, kissing her forehead softly.

Yeah. They were going to be alright.

* * *

 

Carmilla woke up to the sounds of a piercing wail, and to her fiancé nearly in tears herself.

"C-Carmilla, I-I just went to pick him up but he took one look at me and started crying! I've been trying to feed him, a-and change his diaper, b-but the baby won't stop!"

Carmilla took in a deep, calming breath while she slinked off the bed, wrapping her arms around Laura in a comforting embrace. "Please, love. Don't take this personally. The baby is sensing your distress and therefore he's upset. He just woke up in a new environment without his mama. We may have known him since he was born, but he doesn't recognize us, so please be patient. You're shaking, Laura. Calm yourself down in the bathroom, okay?"

Laura huffed out an agitated sob as she wiggled out of Carmilla's grasp, hiding her face.

The young woman shook her head, moving over to the crib and picked the little baby up. For a two-year-old, he was tiny, but still had the adorable chubby legs and wide, curious eyes to soak up the world.

"Hello, little William. Do you remember me?" Carmilla coos, picking him up and cradling him on the bed. He let out soft whimpers and clutched onto her hand. "I'm your Aunt Carmilla. Yeah. Your mommy's sister—you're such a handsome baby boy; so lucky to have the Karnstein genes. All the ladies and boys are going to love you someday. I know I scored a good one," She chuckled to herself, making soothing caresses on his stomach, "That was your Aunt Laura. She's my fiancé and I love her very much. Somehow, she turned this broody cat into a puddle of goo every time she smiles. Don't be so hard on her, okay love? It's our first time taking care of you and we all want to have a good time."

Carmilla wasn't sure where this voice came from, but it was soft and velvety and loving, as if she was talking to her own child. This little bundle of joy in her arms was her nephew, and she wanted to protect him with her life.

She wasn't sure how long she was holding William for, but it was long enough for him to finally calm down. She was making silly faces and delectable sounds, which amused the little boy, who let out an adorable giggle.

"You're such a good boy. We're going to have so much fun this weekend. Are you excited? It'll be your first time at the beach today! Now I know the sand looks nice and yummy, but please don't eat it. I don't want your mother to kill me. I'm not a mother to my own children, yet."

At this, her fiancé reappeared, nose red and face puffy from crying.

"Hey." Carmilla said kindly, motioning for her to sit.

"Hey." Laura uttered, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asks, presenting William to Laura. Taking a deep breath, Laura held out her arms, the baby reaching out for her as well. "Now. Support his upper body. Protect his head from falling over." Once the baby was perfectly cradled in Laura's arms, Carmilla sighed with relief, "That's my girl."

"And here I thought caring for a baby would be easy as pie," She mumbles, giving William a kiss on his head. He babbled appreciatively.

"One step at a time, my love," Carmilla assured, "This is a practice round before the real one comes along." She hums, patting Laura's stomach.

"Screw ups are allowed this time, I guess. Not everyone is perfect on the first try. I'm so sorry I raised my voice at you, baby." She cooed to the boy, who could do nothing but babble in response. Her fiancé just sat there and watched the two interact, a loving smile on her face.

"Let's try and feed him again." Carmilla announced, and with that, they re-started the morning the proper way.

They decided to travel to the beach for the afternoon, and see how William would react to the new environment. It was an adorable sight to see Laura fussing over protecting his skin from the harsh sunlight, and making it a point to bring all the beach toys with him to play with.

Mattie even bought a small blow-up pool (which in hindsight sounds ridiculous, but the single mother insisted) for William to play in.

They must have looked incredibly stupid with the number of things they were taking on the beach, but hey, could you blame them? It was their first time on a vacation with a baby—a million things can go wrong, and yet a million things can go right. Extra precautions were necessary.

"Carm, I think here's a good spot! It's not too far from the beach but it's secluded from other people."

"I suppose. What do you think, William?" Her nephew gave her a happy babble, hitting her arm in response. Carmilla smiled and kissed his forehead. They worked together to set up their tent, chairs, and the tiny pool for the boy. By the time they finished, the sun was already in the middle of the sky, and the tide was higher.

After Carmilla poured in the last bucket of water into the pool (it all surprisingly stayed in), she collapsed onto the towel beside it. Laura giggled at her.

"Come in, sweetie. The water's warm!" She teases, gently splashing William. It was a very cute sight—Laura was small enough to fit herself in with the baby, as she had him in her lap, and he was teething on one of his toys.

"I'm sure it is." She said with a smile, and snapped a photo of them. She climbed in on the opposite end, an idea in mind. Eagerly, she picked up another toy from the water. "Come here, love. Come to Aunt Carmilla."

Letting out an excited wail, William shook himself from Laura's hold and crawled halfway to his aunt. Then, without warning, the little boy stood up, much to the delight of both his aunts.

"AH! Carm! Look it him!"

"Quick, get my phone! I have to record this for Mattie!"

The little baby was happily babbling all the while, making his way towards Carmilla, who had tears glistening in her eyes.

Who would have thought that her nephew's first steps would be at a beach, in a ridiculous kiddie pool?

"What a good boy you are! I'm so proud of you, Willy!" Laura coos, coming over to wrap her arms around them both, giving several kisses to her nephew.

So. Fucking.  _Adorable._

They both took turns watching William, with Carmilla sometimes going into the water or Laura taking a dip for a few moments. When Carmilla came back to see her fiancé and her nephew both tuckered out, she decided that it was a good time to head back to their room.

This trip was going better than expected, and it was only the first day! Sure, they had one slip up this morning, but it wasn't so bad. Change was something babies usually took in small doses; this was probably William's first weekend without his mama.

The realization that Mattie trusts Carmilla so much to look after her son caused tears to well in her eyes, and overwhelming adoration for her sister.

How had she been raising this child on her own this whole time? He had two people taking care of him, and they were already tired after a few hours.

She made a mental note to plan a surprise vacation for her sister later that summer so they could watch William again.

"Join me in the shower?" Laura asks gently, snapping Carmilla out of her daydream. She characteristically wiggles her eyebrows, making her fiancé laugh. "To help me get the sand off, dork. I have grains in places where I can't reach."

Carmilla groaned, "The one downside of having this baby is that it's a total cockblock. I want my sexy time with you!"

"Oh my god, do you hear yourself? You're such a horny teenager when it comes to sex." Laura giggled, getting into the tub and stripping herself first. Carmilla scoffs as she turns on the water, checking it so it's not too hot, before stepping in.

"I swear, I wasn't always like this! You do these things to me and I don't even realize it!"

"Oh really? What about all those times when you slept with those nameless girls  _just to make me jealous?_ "

"Creampuff, I was young and stupid. I didn't know what to do with my feelings for you. I didn't… I didn't want to ruin the close bond we shared. I'm sorry for making you wait so long." Carmilla sighs, resting her head on Laura's breasts, "I wish I knew back then how much you were hurting and I would have stopped."

Her fiancé shook her head, "I understand, Carm. I wish… I wish I knew that you were in love with me, then I wouldn't have spent countless nights crying in my bedroom marathoning Harry Potter because my best friend was an idiot and she completely forgot that we married when we were eight years old."

"We're together now, aren't we? And I have all these years to make it up to you, my love. Years where I will get to call you my wife, and mother to our future children."

Laura hummed in agreement, mussing her hair and relaxing into her embrace. Carmilla loved moments like this the most. Where they were both vulnerable. Worn out and tired from an exciting day. Words pilling out of their lips with sheer randomness, but still holding so much meaning.

Carmilla placed tender kisses on Laura's skin where it burned from the sun, causing her to moan with delight. She knew they were both incredibly tired for sex, but just touching her in this way was enough to set her heart on fire.

"How about we both take a nap, and then we order room service?"

"Yeah—sounds good, dear." Laura mumbles, "When's the next surprise?"

"Tomorrow, love. Wait for tomorrow." She chuckles, as they both stepped out of the shower and dried off.

For now, sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning went by smoother than the previous. Carmilla didn't wake up to crying this time, but giggling instead. Thankfully she caught Laura snuggling with William, giving him a bottle and humming him a lullaby. Carmilla snatched a picture of her favorite persons before coming over to hug them.

"You're a pro at this already," she coos, kissing them both. "Now you need to burp him. Hold him up like this, cupcake." Laura did what she instructed, patting his back and walking around a bit. Carmilla made silly faces at William, who babbled and smiled in return.

He burped a few moments later.

"Good job, kiddo!" Carmilla gushed, giving the tiny baby a high five. She then turned to kiss Laura, who was beaming.

"I did it, Carm!"

"A+ parenting, love." She chuckled, rubbing noses with her. "Okay. We're leaving for the next surprise in a half hour. Get ready."

After a squeal and a kiss, Laura hurried into the bathroom to change.

Thankfully it wasn't as hot as yesterday. There was a cool breeze to the air, and it wasn't humid. Perfect day for going on a sailboat.

She wanted to book them a private tour, but one little family had already reserved that date, and she didn't have the heart to be selfish and argue.

The smile on Laura's face only grew bigger.

"Oh, wow! That's the cutest baby I've ever seen!" A voice suddenly exclaimed, and Carmilla turned to see an excitable little Chinese boy who was hanging onto his parent. "Hi! My name's JP! What's yours?"

"Jonathan-Peter Armitage! What did I say about talking to strangers?!" Shrilled the curly haired woman, who practically had smoke coming out of her ears.

"To not to," The boy mumbled, tugging at his stripped shirt shamefully. He looked so sweet, decked out in a sailor's cap and a goofy bow-tie. They were certainly an odd trio, but Carmilla wasn't in any place to judge.

Laura giggled, stepping down to meet him at eye-level, "It's quite alright, sweetie. This is William, but we call him Will. He's our nephew."

"Perry,  _relax_. It's good that he's open like this and meeting new people! That was the whole point of this trip!" Her partner insisted, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"B-but we've talked about this, Lafontaine! Stranger danger! W-we don't know who they are or what their purpose is for being here!"

"Well instead of fussing over him like an idiot why don't we just go up and introduce ourselves like normal people?" They rolled their eyes, and gave a lopsided smile to Carmilla and Laura. "Hi. Sorry about that. I'm Lafontaine (use they/them pronouns when addressing me) this is my lovely, neurotic wife Perry, and this is our son, JP. He's a little too friendly for his own good."

"That's fine. A little kindness never hurt anyone," Carmilla smiles, accepting their handshake. "This beautiful goddess is my fiancé, Laura."

"Oh, stop it you," She giggles, swatting at the introduction.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth, babe."

"Wow. And here I thought this trip could not get any gayer." Lafontaine blurts, causing JP to laugh.

Perry slapped their shoulder, " _Rude._ "

"What? I'm only speaking the truth,  _babe_."

Perry's glare had the amount of intensity of a thousand suns, "One more word and you're sleeping on the pull-out couch."

JP warily turned to Carmilla and Laura, who were watching the seen in amusement. "They love each other, I swear. This is normal. Ma does something silly that Paw calls them out for, or Paw blows up something in the cellar from one of their science experiments and Ma is angry. But it's only for a little while."

"Yeah, we know kid. When you're in love, you can spot the difference."

"So where are you from?" JP asks, adorably playing with Will's feet as they all waited for the Captain of the ship.

"We were born and raised in the sleepy town of Silas, sweetheart. Only a half hour away from Toronto. We've known each other since we were both in diapers and as we grew older, we fell in love. We're celebrating our ten-year anniversary this weekend."

At this, Perry cooed with delight. "Oh, girls, how lovely! Lafontaine and I have been together for fifteen. Time sure does fly, doesn't it honey?"

"Yup. And adopting this kiddo was the best decision we've ever made. Oi, your fifth birthday is coming up soon, right? Man. You're getting so big!" Lafontaine cheers, picking up their son and twirling him around. William babbled at the interaction.

"Having a child changes your life. We were struggling so much to conceive, and we didn't think there was any hope for us. But then JP came into our life, and... it was as if he was meant to be in our lives all along. He's so special to Lafontaine and I." Perry explained softly, a gentle expression on her face as she watched them mess around.

Carmilla felt Laura squeeze her hand, and lean her head on her shoulder. Lafontaine and Perry were a few years ahead of them, but Carmilla's promise still hung clear in the air: one day that'll be them, with a little child of their own to take care of.

For now, they have William.

A practice round. And they were doing well for starters, right?

* * *

 

The sailboat ride was wonderful. Captain  _Speilsdorf_  was a complete scream, cracking jokes and sharing stories of her childhood. She claimed she never expected to become a sailor, but after a drunken night spent with her ex she somehow ended up here, and she never looked back. What was even more hilarious that she used to have the mouth and catty attitude of a sailor. Though, because there were kids, she switched the regular curse worse to substitutes like 'fudge' 'crap' or 'poop'. Perry was grateful.

During the boat ride, Carmilla reasoned with herself that it was a good idea to have met Lafontaine, Perry, and JP—they were such kind humans, despite being a little strange, and hanging out with them was like they've known each other all their lives. Sharing stories and wonderful memories from their lives felt like second nature, and they all became even closer.

Plus, it was nice to see Will interacting with another child like JP; the baby would look at his new friend in wonder, and Carmilla recognized that look. It was the same one she gave Laura all those years ago, like she was the sun and moon and stars to her sky. Everything revolved around her. She knew they would be seeing JP in their lives for a long time.

During mid-afternoon it started to rain, cancelling their plans to go to the beach again. So instead the gang just decided to explore the resort, meeting new people, having a grand time making memories together. They had dinner at the  _Rainbow Road Villa,_ a fancy Italian place that served delicious food and had a five-star rating.

It was an interesting experience dinning with a toddler, watching how the waitresses interact with him and giving him coloring books to distract himself with. Carmilla had worried William would throw a temper tantrum or cry unexpectedly, but the baby was in heaven.

When they arrived back to their hotel room, Laura flopped on the bed with her nephew, throwing him up in the air.

Admittingly, they were a little drunk.

"It's a bird! It's a plane! It's… super baby!" She cheers, placing sloppy kisses all over him.

Carmilla shook her head, "Come on love, we have to put him to bed. It's way past his bed time."

"Aw, Carm, look at him. He's having so much fun!" She squeals, blowing a raspberry on his stomach. "I love you, William!"

"La- _uhve_!" He squeaked, and suddenly the entire world froze. "Lauhve!"

"Did he just… say his first word?" Carmilla said in awe, and tears glistened in Laura's eyes.

"Willy boy, did you just say… love? Say… I love you!"

"Lauhve you! Auntie! Lauhve!"

Carmilla wiped her eyes, falling onto the bed besides her two loves, kissing Laura, "We've been saying 'I love you' all weekend, he's probably picked up on it. Of all the places he could've said his first words, he's said it with us."

"Oh, Carm, I can barely hold in my tears now! Imagine how I'll be when it's our baby saying their first words! They grow up so fast! Why do they have to grow up?" She whimpered, hugging William close to her body, as if she were protecting him from all the evils in the world.

"They can't stay small and adorable forever, love."

" _Lauhve_!"

Carmilla chuckled. "That's right, Will. I love you. I love you so much."

She held her fiancé while she cried, wiping her tears away. All the while, William lay in between them, calling them auntie, and babbling nonsensical words until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

It was Laura who slept in this time, still curled up with their nephew. She sent a picture to Mattie, claiming that she didn't want to awake the sleeping beauties, before climbing into the shower and starting her day.

She had to admit, she was nervous for the evening. The manager of the resort was kind enough for them to host a wedding service, even though it was last minute. They even brought in a minister to witness the ceremony, which Carmilla was grateful for. She could have easily handled all the finances, but the manager assured nothing but the best for their guests.

So, all she had to do was wait until 7 o clock rolled around.

Easier said than done.

Carmilla stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, checking out her sunburn she received this weekend. It wasn't so bad—most times she was redder than a firetruck. She was grateful Laura was such a mother hen when it came to these sort of things—the moment they got back into the hotel room, she forced her to put on Aloe Vera oil to keep cool.

When she reappeared outside the bathroom, Laura was just waking up, smiling at her warily.

"Ugh. I feel like my head's been hit by a truck," She was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol. "How are you not dying?"

"Magic, creampuff," Carmilla chortled, going into their emergency kit for some Tylenol and grabbed a cup of water, "Here, this'll help."

"Thank you, doctor." Laura giggled in a sickeningly sweet voice, sitting upright while William was still asleep on her side. She took the medicine and drank the whole cup in one gulp. Carmilla crawled back into bed and placed a comforting hand on Laura's stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Are you enjoying this vacation?" She asked with a loving smile.

"I am, Carmilla. Thank you. You've been so wonderful to me. I would have just been happy with… just going to a motel or any other beach in Canada."

"Nothing but the best for my Laura," Carmilla coos, snuggling up to her.

They lay together for a few moments, until William started to wake up, making the adorable sounds that he loves.

"Aunties! Love!" He cheers, sitting on his bum and rubbing his eyes.

"Aw, good morning, sleepyhead," Laura replies, leaning over to give him a kiss. William then had the grand idea to crawl underneath Laura's shirt, the notion making her erupt into giggles. "Wrong belly, sweetie. You came out of your mama's. I'm not your mama."

"Hey, well, he has the right idea. I like doing that too." Carmilla says suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. Laura slapped her arm.

"Don't be a pervert in front of the baby!"

"Alright kiddo, stop showing off; you're lucky you're cute," She grumbled, pulling him away from Laura and throwing him up in the air.

"Stop being a grouch because I know you probably planned many things for our sexy time on this trip. We'll have plenty more vacations, baby." Laura giggled, giving Carmilla a kiss.

"I'll hold you to that." She said with a wink, and went to kiss her again when their door suddenly burst open.

"Hello Carmilla, Laura, and baby William!" JP exclaimed, without any further warning. Carmilla groaned, sinking further into the pillow, while Laura greeted their guests.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the pool deck, drinking non-alcoholic tequilas and watching how William was having the time of his life on a dragon floatie, with JP pushing him across the shallow end. As predicted, he was the center of attention by the other families, JP bragging about how Will was his new best friend. It was an adorable sight to see.

"Usually he's never like that," Lafontaine murmured to Carmilla, leaning their head on their palm, "He's so quiet and reserved. His last foster family was brutal to him; we have the details from his caseworker, but when we try to get him to talk, he clams up. Perr and I worried that he was mute for a while, but our therapist said that children who have been abused speak a different language. He wasn't afraid of us, he just needed time to trust us."

"Perhaps he sees a little bit of himself in William," Carmilla offers, patting their arm, "They're both old souls. I wouldn't be surprised if they met in a past life."

"You believe in that crazy stuff?" Lafontaine asks in surprise, and Carmilla nods.

"It would explain how close they are already. I hear wedding bells in the future."

"W-wedding bells?" Lafontaine chokes on their drink, "Please. Perry is barely managing with him going off to Kindergarten this year. I can only imagine how she'll be when the kid goes off to college."

"Hmm. Touché. Well, don't make me say I told you so. You have my blessing." She teased, to which her new friend continued to stutter and turn a deep shade of red.

Seconds later, her fiancé came up from behind her and pressed her wet body against her, "Speaking of weddings, when's our next surprise?" Laura purred, biting Carmilla's ear.

"Cheeky. Be patient, love. This evening will be here before we know it," She then leaned in closer, "We're planning on eloping. She just doesn't know when or how."

"I want to be married to you now!" Laura exclaimed, giving Carmilla a pout. If she didn't have any self-restraint, she'd have the minister there in zero seconds for them to say their vows.

"And you say  _I act_  like a child," They met halfway with a kiss, much to Lafontaine's disgust. It was then that Perry came into view carrying a disgruntled William, who had made an accident in the pool. Carmilla and Laura turned sheepishly to the poor lifeguard who came into the water carrying a giant net.

Oops?

* * *

 

It was time. The sun was just beginning to set, with the waves crashing against the sand, and seagulls flying overhead. Light romantic music played in the background, a beautiful melody between a harpist and a viola.

All around her, life went on. Young couples danced to the sounds of summer, their voices loud and joyous. Children screamed with the promise of ice cream and sugar. Elderly couples took a stroll on the beach, collecting sea shells and reminiscing on their past. The boardwalk was illuminated behind them in an array of colors, colors that could be seen from miles away.

Here, she was in paradise. Here, she fell in love with her fiancé all over again because they were in an incredible place where they could simply be themselves. They didn't fear what anyone else thought. It was just… them. Her, Laura, and William, in their happy little bubble.

They were just…  _human_.

Carmilla took a deep breath, feeling the cool evening air gently kiss her skin, the way it tugged on her hair. Her curls were beyond manageable at this point, having been blessed by the sea and sun. Her raven-haired curls were even lighter now, after only a few days.

Her eyes then trailed over to the arch, which was decorated in rainbow tulips and roses, curtesy of SJ and the staff. She smiled briefly at the minister, who gave her a pleasant smile in return. She was a sweet, soft-spoken gal named Natalie, who's dream was always to witness weddings within this community, giving them promises of a future and lifetimes together. Carmilla often saw her in the presence of SJ, and knew that one day she would have to hire someone to witness _their_  wedding.

Perry, Lafontaine, and JP were the only ones sitting on the chairs, though it was a public wedding so anyone could stop by. Perry had William sitting on her lap, dressed in an lovely pink tux and matching booties.

"You nervous?" Natalie asks kindly, placing a comforting hand on Carmilla's shoulder.

"No," She replies, "I love her. We're both so ready to start our future together. She wouldn't bail on me, and neither would I," She then adds, "She texted me ten minutes ago saying that she's on her way."

Natalie chuckles, "I know. I've witnessed weddings before where the bride walked out, or the groom got cold feet. I've never seen anyone so calm before."

"Technically, this is us just renewing our vows," Carmilla smiles, "We married twenty years ago in her backyard. Her stuffed bunny Mr. Sparkles was the minister."

"Wow," She let out an impressed whistle, "And you've never dated anyone else since?"

"Well, I was quite the lady killer back then, sleeping around with anything that breathed just to get my mind off her. We both didn't want to risk our friendship."

"Look where you both are now, though."

"Indeed."

Carmilla took in another calming breath, turning her attention to Lafontaine and Perry. They both smiled at her, cheering, while William babbled 'aunties' and 'love'.

It was JP who noticed Laura first, letting out a whistle, "Oh my gosh, she's so pretty! Look at Aunt Laura, Willy!"

Everything leading up to this moment was worth it. All the fights they've had. All their struggles. All the painful days of wondering when they would finally get together.

None of that  _mattered_.

Because there she was. In all her glory. Her best friend, her lover, her girlfriend, her  _soulmate_. The only woman she saw herself loving in this lifetime and in everyone after.

Laura was beautiful. She wore a gorgeous white satin dress, with frills at the bottom that hung to her ankles. She didn't wear a veil covering her face, but she did wear a flower crown, one that did have matching rainbow flowers.

She looked so composed, so relaxed standing there, so  _radiant._ Picturesque. She giggled and gave a shy wave to Carmilla, who was beaming.

Laura gasped in happy surprise as she realized exactly what was going on, and happy tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Happy anniversary, Laura," Carmilla whispered, as Laura finally had the courage to move her feet.

"C-Carmilla, y-you did all of this, for me?" She choked, gripping tightly on her bouquet of flowers. It was the only thing keeping her from leaping across the space between them.

"Do bears shit in woods?" The raven-haired woman jokes, causing Perry to gasp in alarm and cover JP's ears.

"I'd cross the moon and the stars just to be with you, my dearest love."

"And I would be waiting eons if it meant I get to be in your arms again, my grumpy cat."

Natalie rolls her eyes, "Alright, we get it already. You two love each other. Can we please start the ceremony now? It's singles night at the bar and drinks are on a discount."

"Don't let SJ hear you say that," Carmilla chuckled, giving her a wink.

Natalie's face turned redder than a tomato. "H-how did—when did—,"

"I'm good at reading people."

"Ugh! Just let me do my job!" Unprofessional, much? She then cleared her throat, re-adjusting her bow tie. "Now. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate a love that transcends… all boundaries. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations. These two souls have gone through many lives until they are finally at peace with one another, ready to live a life in holy matrimony. If by any means you have no interest in seeing the couple to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Thankfully, there was silence. A few stragglers in brightly colored hair decided to stop by, but if anything, they were excited to witness this wedding.

"Thank you. You may now share your written vows."

"Laura Eileen Hollis," Carmilla breathed, cupping her fiancé's cheek, "How could I ever begin to explain my love for you? I suppose I should start from the day we met, in that park all those years ago. I was five, and you had just turned four. You were such a tiny gal, and all the older kids picked on you because of your height. I was so shy to speak to you, those first few days of class, because you were just so beautiful and radiant. But when those bullies didn't let up their evil game, and stomped all over your project you wanted to give our teacher one rainy day, I couldn't help but run over to you and stand up to them for your sake. Even then my heart beat for you, I just didn't realize it yet—and you became a part of my life ever since that day. You latched onto me like a moth to flame, but I didn't mind your company. Not many people get the chance to say they fell in love with their best friend, cupcake. That's why our love is so special—we saw each other grow up. You were once this bumbling, naïve provincial girl who loved animal print shirts and her beloved cartoons, never having the intention of growing up. You were never an ugly duckling, you were always a beautiful swan—it just took you a few years to spread your wings and fly, cutie. And my heart skips a beat knowing that we now have the rest of our lives together, raising a family, watching our children grow… building a new life together… I can't imagine another woman to spend it with. My heart beats only for you."

Laura had tears in her eyes as she was quietly sobbing, dabbing the ends of her eyes so not to mess up her make up. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at her soon-to-be-wife. "Carmilla Karnstein," She began, "The happiest day of my life… was when I married you, twenty years ago," Natalie gave them a knowing chuckle, "It… didn't start off so great. One of those nasty bullies vandalized my desk with a permanent marker, and my… my mother walked out on us earlier that morning. My dad was… in a state of distress, calling the police, wondering why she left without a word. I was panicking, unable to calm down until you showed up. I remember collapsing into your arms and claiming that my mother hated me, that I did something wrong, and that she no longer loves daddy. And then you just… turned rigid and did the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me. You told me to wait in the backyard because you had a surprise for me, and you ran up to my room. Minutes later you came down wearing a white shawl, a flower crown, and two golden rings we got from a claw machine the other day. And then, you gave me a promise. You said that no matter what, you'd never leave my side and that you'd always be in my life. No matter where it takes us, what stands in our way, you'd always be there, and you'll always be in love me. And then you put on the ring and we shared our first kiss under the apple tree."

Carmilla was crying, remembering that hard day. She moved over to lean her head against Laura's, and turned to smile at Natalie, "Can I kiss my wife now?"

"Whoa, whoa,  _whoa_ , lady killer! That's cute and all, but the rules of the universe still apply!"

"I've been married to the same woman for twenty years. Screw the universe." She mumbles, causing their small audience to laugh.

Natalie pinched the bridge of her nose, "Please just wait until the rings. Five seconds tops, I promise," She giggles, and takes a deep breath, "Will you Laura Eileen Hollis, have Carmilla Karnstien to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Laura said, without a sliver of doubt.

"Now will you, Carmilla Karnstein, have Laura Eileen Hollis to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

There was a quiet sniffle from the audience, and it was Perry, who looked like she was going through her third box of tissues. Lafontaine gave Carmilla a thumb up.

"May we please have the rings?" Natalie asked. JP excitedly hopped off his seat and held onto the pillow, presenting it to Natalie with a proud look on his face. The audience awed at the sight. "Thank you. These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Carmilla and Laura have for each other. Wear them in peace and good health, always."

Laura couldn't help but giggle through her tears, breaking the serious tension that filled the air. The audience laughed along as she fumbled a bit, though Carmilla kept her steady the whole time.

"Perfect fit," Carmilla soothes, flexing out her fingers. "My turn, creampuff." She said with adoration, and now Laura used her free hand to silence the sob that escaped her throat. She gently placed a loving kiss on her knuckles.

"Without further ado, the moment we've all been waiting for, by the power vested in me and whatever unseen gods that rule over us, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may seal your promise with a kiss!"

Laura let out an excited squeal, not hesitating to grab her tie and pull her forward to kiss her so roughly they bruised. Carmilla, in return, picked up her wife and pressed their lips together passionately. Their little audience erupted in cheers, but they didn't matter.

Nothing else mattered.

All that mattered was Laura, her lovely  _wife_.

Wow.

Lafontaine, Perry, and JP all came running up to hug them both, crying and laughing all at the same time. Somehow little William came in between her and Laura, as he was squealing with excitement over the rush of everyone else's emotions.

"Love! Happy aunties! Love is love!" He squeaked, peppering kisses all over Carmilla's face. Laura watched on with a giggle, hugging them both close.

Lafontaine came up to the couple and placed a comforting hand on Carmilla's shoulder, "We'll take care of him so you two could have fun tonight." They said with a wink.

Laura smirked and happily picked up Carmilla bridal style once William was free from their arms, and moments later, she was pressed up their hotel room door, with hot, open-mouthed kisses placed on her skin.

Yup. Love indeed, William.

Love is love.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> My kink: happy lesbians in healthy relationships that last a lifetime represented in media.   
> Is that too much to ask?   
> Stalk me here: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard


End file.
